Surrender
by StormJedi
Summary: In response to a writing challeng by Darth KenObi-Wan. Oneshot. Obi-Wan and 4 other jedi are sent on a mission to stop dooku from creating dark jedi clones. Dark Obi-Wan.


**StormJedi doesn't own Star Wars.  
Warning: Obi-Wan goes dark, do not read if you don't like Dark Obi fics.**

* * *

A heart-stopping scream rippled through the force. Every Jedi, every force sensitive could feel the cry, the sob of a broken man, surrendering to the dark. Jedi who could no control their abilities were stunned by the sheer power coming through the force.

* * *

_*Earlier that day*_

"To the planet of Jordan, you will go. Defeat Count Dooku, you must."

Yoda was giving the briefing for the mission, instead of the mission officer. A testament to significance of this fight.

"Master Yoda, how is this different from the other missions we have been sent on? Why is this one so important?" asked Obi-Wan

"Created dark jedi clones, Dooku has. Plans to attack Naboo, he does."

"Dark Jedi _Clones?_ I thought that was impossible." said Anakin.

"Created the warriors, he has. Stopped, he must be."

"And because of how vital this mission is, you aren't the only ones going." said Windu. "I, Knight Tachi, and Master Unduli are also going. Padawan Offee is currently on a mission with Padawan Ahsoka, and neither can come."

"When do we attack?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Tonight." replied Windu.

* * *

Attacking the cloning center on Jordan was incredibly easy. The space forces were nonexistent, the sentries unarmed.

_Something is definitely amiss._ thought Obi-Wan

"Stay close Master, I would hate to come back to save you on this planet too."

"I am not amused; I have a bad feeling about this mission."

"You always say that Master."

"This time is different. I feel that something is going to happen this time."

"Then we'll be extra careful Master, except for the lightsabers, this is nothing new."

"Generals, we are at the drop site." said the clone pilot.

The planet looked as dark as it felt. A polluted rain slowly fell; the wind brought the smell of rotting trash.

"Why can't the Seps put a base on a nice planet for once?" asked Anakin.

"It's time to move out, let's go you two." said Windu.

The five jedi moved through the undergrowth, following the signal from the base's high metal content. Obi-Wan felt a tremor in the force.

"Move!" he shouted.

The Jedi jumped for cover, barely in time before a cannon decimated the place they were standing.

"Take down that cannon!" Mace shouted.

Almost as one, the Jedi moved towards the cannon's location, Unduli was in the lead.

Without warning, a red lightsaber took off Luminara's head, her body crumpled to the ground.

"Unduli!" shouted Obi-Wan.

That one word was all the remaining four had time to say. Twenty men in some sort of skin-tight commando suit stepped forward, each with a crimson blade.

"Do you like my creation Jedi? These are just Generation One prototypes. The clones from your DNA will be far more powerful." a voice said.

"Dooku." Anakin growled.

"And you," said Dooku. "My master is looking forward to clones from your DNA, O Chosen One."

The battle was joined. Four to twenty weren't good odds, but the skill of the clones was inferior to the Jedi. Slowly, the numbers began to even.

After almost three hours, the battle was over.

"Seeing as how my clones have failed, I guess it's my turn."

Dooku jumped down from his observation point, and ignited his saber. As one, the Jedi prepared for a second battle.

Even at four to one, Dooku proved to be a formidable opponent. He parried the attacks with ease, evaded assault from the force, and proved to be a more difficult task than the clones.

In a show of his mastery of the blade and the force, Windu pushed Dooku to one side. Mace charged forward, using a vicious set of katas that were almost impossible to block. A stroke finally got through, and Dooku fell, his waist separated from his torso.

"So… we won?" asked Anakin.

"Something is not right." said Obi-Wan.

A twig snapped in the darkness, the Jedi wearily brought they sabers up for the third time that day.

Dooku stepped through the trees. "I see that my clone has been beaten, no matter, I have plenty more."

Another Dooku stepped through, and another, and another. The clones surrounded the exhausted Jedi.

Tachi was the first to go, three sabers skewered her simultaneously. Obi-Wan saw her fall, but could do nothing. His concentration keeping him alive.

Anakin was next. Despite killing clone after clone, he could not keep up with the onslaught. Decapitation was his demise.

Windu and Obi-Wan stood together, trying to hold off the army coming against them. Both of them had painful cuts on their bodies, places where they had not dodged or parried in time. Windu missed a single strike, and lost his legs.

With a final show of will, Mace used the force to rip apart the remaining clones. He collapsed, totally spent.

* * *

It was raining. There was mud and blood everywhere. In the middle of the battle field were two figures. Closer inspection revealed them to be Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi knelt in the mud, his head resting against Mace Windu's shoulder as he sobbed. They had already taken _his_ body away. The body of his apprentice, _his brother_.

Obi-Wan couldn't do it anymore. _He refused to lose any more friends to the war._ He needed more, more power, more skill, _MORE!_

The dark side beckoned, offering power to destroy the Separatists, to save the ones he loved. It offered peace, security, _freedom_. Freedom from the Jedi, from the rules, the order. Freedom to experience his emotions, to gain strength from them.

Obi-Wan stood up and smiled. Not the smile of happiness, but one of a predator, feral and destructive. The smile one saw and knew, _they were the hunted._ Those who saw that smile knew they did not have long to live.

Obi-Wan gave in to the dark side, embraced the hate. Hate for the Seps, hate for Dooku, hate for the unseen sith pulling the strings.

Using the force, Obi-Wan dug a hole in the ground; he carefully laid Windu's body in it, and refilled the grave with dirt. Atop that spot, he placed a flat stone. Using his lightsaber, he inscribed a single word.

_Avenged_

But, he could not keep his old name. Obi-Wan was not the name of a warrior, it was the name of a weakling, a fool, _a jedi_.

_Vader_

Yes, that name would do. He would call himself Vader. Picking up one of the clone's crimson lightsabers, he stalked off into the darkness.

_The hunt had begun._

* * *

**This is a story for a writing challenge created by Darth KenObi-Wan. (1431890)**

**I enjoyed writing it, because I got to try my hand at writing a dark Obi.**


End file.
